Veterinarians are often required to remove tartar from the teeth of cats and dogs. The tartar often forms gross tartar deposits 2-3 mm thick. Presently these gross tartar deposits are removed in a very crude fashion using pliers or standard extraction forceps. Although these methods work to some extent, they are rather crude, time consuming and not totally acceptable.